


Mafia Boss Stiles Montgomery

by notyourtipicalauthor



Series: Bottom Sheriff Stilinski [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sheriff Stilinski, Butt Plugs, Cock Slut Sheriff Stilinski, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Felching, M/M, Mafia Boss Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski Has A Huge Ass, Sheriff Stilinski is Not Stiles Stilinski's Parent, Slut Shaming, Stiles Montgomery, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Top Stiles Stilinski, power bottom sheriff Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourtipicalauthor/pseuds/notyourtipicalauthor
Summary: For Noah own money to one of the most dangerous mafias bosses of beacon hillshas become one of the best ideas that he has had in such a long time.
Relationships: Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bottom Sheriff Stilinski [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327484
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Mafia Boss Stiles Montgomery

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again dear readers, I decided to retake my fics again  
> now with Mafia Boss Stiles Montgomery and our favorite bitch Noah Stilinski  
> I hope you enjoy this reading, and I really appreciate some comments about what needs to improve  
> and also I'm open to suggestions as well so be free to express what you want in the most polite way as possible  
> I will try my best to create and update as long as I am able to control my anxiety.
> 
> STILES IS 30 IN THIS FIC  
> NOAH IS 40 AND IT'S NOT STILES FATHER HERE , SO YOU CAN IMAGINE HIM LIKE THAT ROLE OF JHONNY CAGE HE DID HOT AF

Noah Stilinski was ready for more than a successful night the moment he put his 9-inch butt plug up his butt and pulling up his jockstrap along his tight black pants  
making that his huge derriere was constricted in his tight and sinful black pants causing the long plastic dick up his ass to hit his prostate.

-Ahhh Nice! - Noah moaned for the short string of pleasure received and smiled because he knew that tonight is gonna be good, considering  
that the whole day his guts were telling him that today his luck is gonna get better.

\- More than Ready - Said Noah in front of the mirror adjusting his purple shirt that was making his bouncy pecs looks more slutty and provocative than ever  
he knows that at the end of the night, the huge amount of money that is going to win, along with a nice and young stud with a big schlong enough to fill and make his hole sore for days.

Stilinski was ready for the action and got out of the house to close and lock the door when the impact of a big hand in his neck knocked him out.

****

Slowly blinking and regaining awareness of his surroundings, Noah Woke up and jumped off the seat that he was when two big hands made him fall on his ass again and moaned realizing the long plastic dick up his ass that he put before and look up to the two familiar men that were holding him, and already expecting the man in front of him

\- Nice to see you again Mr. Stilinski - Spoke the owner of the voice that was used to living in his mind rent-free and the author of the best orgasms that he had in his fantasies. Stiles Montgomery 

\- Nice to see you too Mr. Montgomery - Answered a perplexed Noah to the man that had possession of the secrets of the whole state of California along with the most amount of money unimaginable and that he was owing him making himself to gulp and swallow his own spit.

\- Leave us alone - Exclaimed Stiles, making the two guards scurrying out of the room. 

Noah regained a bit of composure and straightened himself up in his seat, preparing himself for the beating of his life.

\- Where were you going tonight ? - asked in a low voice the man looking straight to the eyes of the other male in front him and like always straight to the point- Lemme guesses Casino Nights like the two weeks in a row- growled Montgomery to stand up and put himself next to the slut in front of him- or were you going to buy more dildos, lube or those fuck machines that you like so much - Expressed Stiles to put his cellphone in front of Noah.

Noah jumped back in his seat and opened wide his eyes when he saw himself jumping in his favorite blue dildo on the sofa of this living room. Gulping for be caught and surprised that his "boss" was aware of everything the blonde man looked down to his feet when his hair was pulled and he was pressed to a big bulge.

I knew that you were not able to pay everything the moment I saw you, bitches like you doesn't understand the value and power of money - Grinned Stiles - So I Thought Why don't give you another use to pay your debt - Said the brown-haired man to the blondie one and scrub him up against his already growing dick in his pants- One of my favorite bitches is out of the city and I was bored of the other ones that I have and I was In need for Fresh Meat- Concluded Stiles. 

Salivating for the change of scenery Noah Opened his mouth and licked the pants of the man that was owning him at the moment and glad that if he is going to die today at least he had one of the biggest cock in his life in his mouth.

\- GET UP! - Exclaimed Stiles to throw the other man on his desk and Climb up his desk - DON'T GET IN! - Growled Stiles to the sounds of steps outside- AND WAIT OUTSIDE THE BUILDING!- 

Shocked and Aroused Noah was petrified when he saw that the man above him was smiling and took off his pants in a flash, giving him the best picture in his life, the monster cock in front of him was definitely the biggest thing that he ever has seen in all his life and even in porn - Oh my God! Do Whatever you want from me! - Said Noah excited for the main event when a strong slap in his face impacted his cheek.

From now on the only sounds that you are going to make are the moans that I'm going to take out of you - Grinned with Shark Teeth Stiles to turn around and tear off the black pants of the man below him- I noticed the glances that you were giving to my bouncing bulge, 11 inches of pure hard and thick meat, and what I saw in your videos I knew that you were thinking of me and even though I'm not a Fag like you I have needs and I was looking for more experienced meat this time - Said Stiles to get down and insert his dick in the mouth of the man below him.

almost chocking the blonde man started to suck and moan when out of nowhere the smell of wine invaded his nose- I thought I was imagining when I Felt your amber eyes on my ass- Said Noah almost crying and remembering the first time that he met the man above him- I noticed how big your ass is and how in your walk you were practically begging to be fucked and put in your place like the faggot you are - Answered Stiles almost cumming and took out his cock of the man below him.

Regaining his breath Noah Said - I'm glad that my intentions were so obvious, your long and perfect dick was the first thing that caught my eyes when I saw you -Looking up the man in front of him, Stilinski started to moan when he felt that Stiles was playing with the dildo in and out of him- even in your pants I think it is impossible to hide that humongous dick - Exclaimed Noah when the fake dick was retired out of him.

Throwing the dildo on the chair - Stiles Put the legs in front of him over his shoulder and then drink of the bottle of wine to spit the content in the gaping hole waiting to be fucked and throw the bottle on the floor - ignoring the crashing sound and feeling his cock getting a boner the blonde grabbed the sizes of the desk getting ready for the pounding of his life, opening his eyes when the huge cock filled him and groaned louder when the thrusts started hammering inside of him nailing his prostate. 

Enjoying the sensation Noah was feeling in cloud nine and his breathing was accelerating, his shirt wet with sweat and dirty with some wine that fell on him.

You're enjoying it fucking bitch you're nothing but a toy created for my pleasure - Said Stiles Pounding Harder and Deeper with every thrust.

Ahhhhh! Yes, Sir, I'm a bitch , just a whole and nothing else - Exclaimed Noah with his mouth wide open 

Spitting in the other man mouth Stiles was watching with a shudder how the other man swallowed his spit and started to play with it with his tongue, with a wolfy expression Stiles was feeling the approach of cumming , stiles increased the rhythm of his thrusts making the other man wailing and trashing in full pleasure until both started to cum , Stiles fell down on the body below him feeling the hole clenching on his dick squeezing and pumping more cum out of him.

Noah was feeling in heaven or hell, he didn't care just the sensation of cumming without hands was clouding his head.

Now on this is the way that you are going to pay your debt - Said Stiles feeling his dick erecting one more time - and since you are late on your payments it's going to be one hell of a long night so get used to it Fucking whore.

Yes, Sir - Grinned Noah thinking that this is the best way to die.

****

With his hand sustained on the floor of the limo, Noah was twerking and pushing his huge buttocks, feeling every slap and enjoying the sound of the obscene noise that the cum being licked out of him was doing- Stiles was licking and Spiering every drop of his own seed out of the booty that made him cum for hours.

Noah was Tired but still in the bliss of the position that he was in when he was turned around and received one hell of a kiss, swallowing the cum that was gathered up from his hole.

Half lifting the other man in his lap Stiles Picked up one of the butts plugs that he designed for his bitches - From now this is your own plug and whenever I'm in the mood I want you with it the whole time I'm gonna give you some test every time I feel you're lying, from now on I'm the owner of this Donk- Said the Boss inserting the plugin a fast motion inside of Noah's Hole.

Excited from the new turn of events - Yes Sir - Said Noah getting out of the limo now in front of his house and closing the door, and then enter his house walking bowlegged and smiling in satisfaction waiting from another call of pleasure and more dicking in his future, no money but at least with a big real cock available to calm his slutty self.

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that I owned some answers about the serial killer series and I know someone nailed the answer  
> when commented about Jackson so he is the next in the torture series, I am glad that I'm receiving at least a minimum support but I like what I'm doing in terms of fiction and to tell the other part of the stories about the consequences of cheating in the nastiest ways available
> 
> \---
> 
> I will update the other part of the Bottom Sheriff Stilinski  
> as long as I am able to do this again  
> my moods are very irregulars  
> this is coming from a man btw


End file.
